


Кабинет министра

by liatoxique



Series: Первая магическая война [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Philosophy, Politics, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts, Psychology, War, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: Кабинет министра магии. Разговор Гарольда Минчума с неизвестным. Октябрь 1979 года.
Series: Первая магическая война [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598821
Kudos: 1





	Кабинет министра

**Author's Note:**

> Гарольд Минчум - тридцатый министр магии Великобритании (1975-1980). Юджина Дженкинс - его предшественница в министерском кресле.  
> Разговор, почему война началась и почему она могла не произойти.

— Господин министр, — послышался звонкий голос со стороны двери. Гарольд Минчум приподнял голову со скрещенных рук и подслеповато прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в неярком свете свечей позднего гостя.

— А это ты, мой дорогой друг, — устало вздохнул министр, когда гость сделал шаг вперед и отблески неровного пламени осветили его лицо. — Чем обязан столь позднему визиту?

Гость сделал еще пару шагов и снова остановился. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, во всем его облике, будто краска на мокрой бумаге, проступала тревога.

— Господин министр… — начал снова он, но тут же был одернут хозяином кабинета:

— Будь добр, оставь эти ненужные формальности за порогом моего кабинета, по крайней мере сегодня. И сядь ты уже, — министр устало вздохнул и махнул рукой в сторону пустовавшего кресла. — Так чем я все же обязан твоему визиту?

Молодой человек, с темными волосами, чуть вьющимися на концах, и резко очерченными скулами, будто срезанными острым ножом, в два шага преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от кресла, чуть помедлил и с излишней аккуратностью сел. Посмотрел в сторону прикрытой двери. Взмахнул палочкой. Прикрыл на мгновенье глаза и постучал длинными, узловатыми пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. И наконец произнес, резко повернувшись к министру:

— Это правда, что вы подписали указ, разрешающий аврорам использование непростительных заклинаний?

Гарольд Минчум медленно поднялся из кресла — мучила боль в спине — и подошел к столику, на котором стоял чайный сервиз. Подогрел воду в чайнике заклинанием и принялся перебирать баночки с заваркой. Он неспеша брал каждую из них, открывал, принюхивался, будто пытался найти ответ на вопрос, что так резко прозвучал в холодной тишине министерского кабинета пару минут назад, и на те вопросы, что еще прозвучат, обязательно прозвучат. Правильный ответ.

— Это сложно, мой друг, — нарушил наконец звенящую тишину министр, протягиваю гостю чашку чаю. — Сложнее, чем ты думаешь. И в сложившихся обстоятельствах я не вижу иного выхода.

— Но это же прямая дорога к военному трибуналу!.. — лицо, казавшееся прежде бесстрастным, исказила гримаса неверия и отвращения.

— А разве мы не на войне? — устало спросил министр, снова устраиваясь в кресле. — Да, я подписал этот дракклов указ, Руфус давно ко мне обращался. Ты же понимаешь, что авроры и без этой жалкой бумажки использовали и первое, и второе, и третье из Непростительных? Я надеюсь на то, что ты человек здравомыслящий. Указ же нужен был по двум причинам: во-первых, чтобы уменьшить объемы бюрократической волокиты, в Департаменте Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка и без того есть чем заняться… А, во-вторых, чтобы предотвратить окончательную дискредитацию Министерства Магии в глазах общественности. Потому что без этой бумажки использование непростительных — произвол, с ней же — крайняя необходимость в условиях войны.

— Неужели у нас нет другого пути?! — воскликнул молодой человек с юношеской горячностью. Тонкие длинные пальцы с силой обхватили деревянные подлокотники кресла.

— Ты же и сам знаешь, что уже нет, — ответил министр, устраиваясь в кресло напротив гостя.

— Но это же… Это же… — юноша никак не мог подобрать слов. — Дорога в никуда, — наконец выдохнул он.

Министр прикрыл глаза. В кабинете повисла тишина, но ему до сих пор казалось, что это страшное слово «никуда» продолжает звучать: громко, надрывно, проникая в уши, в рот, забивая обратно в глотку любые слова, которые министр мог произнести в ответ, вытесняет воздух из легких и повисает тяжелым камнем внутри. Он знал, не мог не знать, куда они идут, что это — всего лишь отсрочка, незначительная, бессмысленная, как вдох утопающего под тоннами холодной воды. Но пути назад — не было, даже выбора — не было. Можно было стоять на месте и ждать, кто первым ударит в спину: правые, левые, радикалы, консерваторы… Вся Магическая Британия сейчас напоминала пир во время чумы, где каждый не оставался в стороне лишь потому, что надеялся урвать кусок уже почти мертвой, но от этого не менее ценной добычи. Каждый на этом поле войны был стервятником, и совершенно не важно, какие бы лозунги он ни выкрикивал, — это все шелуха. И даже этот молодой и невероятно умный человек, сидящий сейчас напротив министра и смотрящий на него в ожидании ответа горящими от возбуждения глазами, был стервятником. Он, сам того не осознавая, носил маску идеалиста и гуманиста, принимая ее за свое истинное лицо, но сам факт его причастности к происходящему служил неопровержим подтверждением его истинной сути. Стервятник.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не властен, — нарушил министр звенящую тишину.

— Вы… — юноша вскинул голову и еще сильнее сжал подлокотники. И без того бледные пальцы побелели еще сильнее. — Вы не смеете так говорить! Вы символ власти! Вы ее носитель! Вы были избраны…

— Успокойся! — негромко, но твердо одернул Минчум гостя. — Я никогда не хотел и не просил этой власти! Я даже не избранник народа. Я был всего лишь главой отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Неплохим главой, — губы министра тронула грустная усмешка. — Быть может, в мирное время у меня была бы возможность стать неплохим министром, но… Дракклова Дженкинс, дракклова война, дракклов Дамблдор! Когда эта трусливая сука покинула пост и страну, пытаясь не только спасти свою шкуру, но и прихватить добра, нам нужно было что-то решать и срочно. Проведение выборов было исключено: выборы бы попросту превратились в фарс и грозили еще большим обострением конфликта. Оставалось два пути: либо большинством голосов выбрать временно исполняющего обязанности министра среди глав департаментов, либо, опять же, путем совещания, выбрать влиятельную и известную персону и предложить этот пост ей. Благо, что военное положение было объявлено не только де факто, но и де юре. Единственное путное, что сделала эта сучка, прежде чем сбежать, — министр усмехнулся и потянулся за сигарой. — Мы выбрали второе. Это могло действительно изменить ход войны. Мы выбрали Альбуса Дамблдора. Это казалось прекрасным решением! А как же еще могло быть? Победитель Гриндевальда, пользующийся уважением не только у своего либералистского кружка, но и среди консерваторов. Прими он эту должность, и спустя какое-то время Пожиратели Смерти лишились бы поддержки со стороны общественности. Их разгром был бы делом времени…

— Но Дамблдор отказался, — закончил за министра собеседник.

— Именно. Чертов старик побоялся ответственности. Потому что прими он этот пост, и ответственность за любой исход войны была бы на нем и только на нем. Он знает, что он не Мерлин, он знает, что и он ошибался и будет ошибаться, однако предпочитает оставить это знание только своим. Мой друг, ты только подумай, насколько проще поступать так, как заблагорассудится и не нести при этом ни перед кем ответственности. Если ты оступишься, можно сделать скорбное лицо, толкнуть грустную речь и со вздохом произнести: «Я пытался». И прослыть мучеником. А если же все сложится удачно, то скромно улыбаться, мол, нет, это не моя заслуга, и принимать лавры и благодарность общества, — министр снова пригубил сигару. Гость молчал.

— Знаешь, я ведь даже понимаю его. По-человечески понимаю. Это чертовски логично: он выживает, как может. Будь я на его месте, быть может, поступил бы именно так, а не иначе. Но как же это мерзко, скрывать за высокими словами исключительно слизеринскую мотивацию поступков. А он же у нас, как никак, гриффиндорец, — буквально выплюнул министр. — А теперь он организовал этот партизанский кружок по интересам, как его, хм, да «Орден Феникса». А название-то какое выбрал громкое! Феникс — символ возрождения и цикличности. Жертва Феникса рождает новую жизнь… Мой друг, скажи, как много ты знаешь об Ордене?

— Ну, — гость задумался. — Я, пожалуй, могу даже назвать некоторые имена. Там много ребят, которые учились на младших курсах, когда я выпускался.

— Да, ты совершенно прав. Причем прав дважды. Их имена мало для кого секрет. И они почти все поголовно — вчерашние выпускники. Дети, которым бы еще учиться, строить карьеру, семью, заводить своих детей. А они подставляются под заклятия и умирают. Гибнет наше, магическое будущее.

— Но Орден любят, — заметил юноша.

— Конечно, любят. Они мученики, герои. Только вот их любят, сидя в своих уютных домиках. Мало кто встает из-за стола и выходит на улицу не для того, чтобы пойти на работу или за покупками, а чтобы сражаться. Почтенные отцы семейств могут посетовать, как такое возможно, что за ужас творится, их жены — всплакнуть по поводу смерти очередного юнца: «какой был мальчик!», — а потом вместе позубоскалить, какое Министерство ужасное, раз оно допускает такое, — министр вздохнул. Слишком тяжело было говорить об этом. — Маги — это гротескное воплощение человеческого эгоизма. Мы наделены силой, нам дано столько возможностей, и именно это является нашей слабостью. Каждый маг в глубине души считает, что уж с ним-то ничего плохого не случится, ведь он — волшебник. И каждое новое убийство этакой благополучной и законопослушной семьи подтверждает мои мысли, когда я смотрю на их навсегда замершие удивленные лица, запечатленные на колдографиях авроров. А между тем воюют дети, гибнут дети… С обеих сторон.

— Но разве ничего нельзя сделать?

— Можно было. Не допускать войны. Но Дженкинс и с этим не справилась.

— Она была неплохим министром, как мне кажется… Когда она пришла к власти, страну охватили беспорядки, а она положил им конец…

Министр рассмеялся. Хрипло и булькающе, будто захлебывался собственной кровью.

— Молодец, конечно, Юджина! Положила конец беспорядкам так, что начала войну. Она больше всех ответственна за то, что творится сейчас. Не Волдеморт, не ревнители чистой крови и даже не Нобби Лич, пропади он пропадом! Вот скажи мне, что она сделала, на твой взгляд? Только, мой друг, факты и ничего более.

— Она провела ряд реформ, которые утихомирили чистокровных волшебников, — ответил молодой человек после недолгого молчания.

— Реформ? — Минчум усмехнулся. — Да она лишь отменила те, что удалось провести Нобби Личу, драккл бы его побрал. Да и то не все. К примеру, разрешение родителям и опекунам маглорожденных волшебников появляться в Косом переулке, на платформе 9 и ¾ и даже в Хогсмиде — осталось в силе. Консерваторскому блоку этого и того, что она осадила сквиббов, вполне хватило. Ладно, зачтем это все же плюсом нашей дорогой Юджине, не глупая девочка была, на Рейвенкло училась. Только вот уж больно амбициозная и властолюбивая. И, получив власть, она слишком боялась ее потерять.

— Но разве была какая-то угроза ее власти после такого положительного начала? — задумчиво спросил молодой человек.

— Я бы, пожалуй, сказал, что не было. Была здоровая оппозиция, хотя и, конечно, очень радикальная. При том и очень малочисленная по фактическому составу, хотя многие сочувствовали их взглядом и находили идеи здравыми. Но как раз этот самый радикализм и минимизировал угрозу власти, особенно Юджины, которая при правильном и аккуратном ведении дел могла сохранить кресло за собой очень и очень надолго. О перевороте в Министерстве тогда никто открыто не заявлял. Очевидно, что радикалы были недовольны и тем, что один из законопроектов Лича остался в действии, и тем, что не было принято более решительных мер по отношению, к примеру, к тем, кто не просто сочувствовал сквиббам, а принял непосредственное участие в организации маршей, поставил свои подписи в документах, признающих данное мероприятие законным. Радикалы снова стали подавать свои законопроекты на рассмотрение, надеясь, что раз уж в кресле сидит не маглокровка-невежа, а волшебница не в первом поколении, пусть и не самых чистых кровей, то к ним прислушаются. Заметь, мой друг, я сейчас вовсе не говорю, что проекты тех, кого мы сейчас знаем как Пожирателей Смерти, нужно было принять. Хотя в некоторых проектах были действительно здравые идеи, касающиеся и работы отдельных отделов, и некоторой перестройки институтов власти в нашей стране. Другим же, более радикальным можно было дать обратный ход. Причем не накладывая вето, а просто отправляя на доработку. Можно было уступить в малом, чтобы выиграть. Юджина этого делать не пожелала. Она устроила настоящий фарс в попытке утопить своих политических противников. На страницах пророка каждый день разыгрывался все один и тот же спектакль с разницей лишь в том, что с каждым разом информация, публикуемая там, становилась все менее и менее правдивой. Законопроекты перевирались, их разносили в пух и прах, открыто смеялись и унижали между строк не только авторов законопроекта, но и, сами того не осознавая, многих представителей магического сообщества. А в какой-то момент политические репортажи разбавились криминальной хроникой: «Зверское убийство магловской семьи!», «Охота за детьми простецов!», «Вырезана целая деревня маглов!». Началась паника, теперь при упоминании радикалов стали кривиться… Но знаешь, что самое интересное?

— И что же? — юноша подался вперед, будто губка впитывая каждое слово министра.

— А ты-то сам подумай, мой юный друг. Маглы — это не волшебники, смерть которых всегда как на ладони, и чаще всего есть кого обвинить, если смерть не была естественной. Да и сам факт, что в нашем довольно немногочисленном обществе, все друг друга знают. Для магов одно убийство — страшно, а пятнадцать смертей — небывалая трагедия. Когда как в мире простецов сотни и тысячи умирают каждую минуту. И никто не видит в этом ничего страшного — болезни, старость, стихийные бедствия, аварии и многое-многое другое…

— Но дело же не в том, что смерть для маглов — это обыденность, не так ли? — криво усмехнулся собеседник.

— Да, ты абсолютно прав, это все лирика. Дело в том, о чем я уже говорил, когда мы с тобой обсуждали Орден Феникса. Никто из магов не пойдет проверять, каких маглов, где и как убили. А это, понимаешь, огромный простор для фальсификации. Вот веришь или нет, даже я до сих пор не знаю наверняка, имели ли вообще место быть эти смерти, а если и имели, то были ли к этому причастны радикалы, или же первые серьезные обвинения в стороны Пожирателей Смерти можно выдвигать только в связи с начавшимся после этого террором правительства Дженкинс, но сейчас уже не имеет никакого значения, где лежит правда: Дженкинс позаботилась, чтобы ее закопали поглубже, — забытая сигара дотлевала в пепельнице, а Минчум глотнул давно остывшего чаю. — Факт в том, что спустя пару выпусков «Пророка», пестрящего подобными заголовками, Том Риддл был объявлен вне закона, его организация была признана террористической, а разделение их взглядов и идей — проявлением экстремизма. После этого начались плановые проверки.

Собеседник понимающе хмыкнул.

— Нет, ты не думай, никто никого не скручивал и пачками в Азкабан не отправляли. Просто авроры стучали в двери тех семей, которые были известны своими консервативными взглядами. А потом за чашечкой чаю какой-нибудь министерский чиновник, полукровка или маглорожденный, пытливо расспрашивал семейство об их взглядах на политику, об их знакомых, об образе жизни. Думаю, ты можешь представить, что чистокровные семьи не находили в этом ничего приятного: Министерство будто тыкало их носом в то, что вы с вашей чистокровностью никто и ничего не можете нам противопоставить. Однако большинство, закрыв дверь за министерскими ищейками, лишь смеялись над незваными гостями.

— Авроры ведь никого так и не поймали? — усмехнулся молодой человек, сидящий напротив министра.

— Ты прав. Парочку засадили на небольшой срок, но это были настолько незначительные фигуры, что их арест вызывал скорее недоумение, нежели страх или наоборот — ликование. Те, к кому в дом наведывались министерские, были безукоризненно вежливы, выражали в самом крайнем случае снисходительное отношение к нечистокровным волшебникам и вели светские беседы. Но, конечно, никто не поменял взглядов. А для некоторых же политика министерства стала сигналом к действию: десятки молодых волшебников из чистокровных семей, в лучших своих чувствах оскорбленные вынюхиванием министерства, стали обращать свои взоры к Лорду. Да и Дженкинс, сама того не понимая, слепила из своего политического противника темный и таинственный образ, превратила повседневность в нечто из ряда вон выходящее, то, что заслуживает внимания. И детишки, воспитанные в старых традициях, детишки, которые склонны романтизировать смерть, а уж тем более — преступление, пошли к Лорду, чтобы, как в мечтах, ставить маглов на место, — Минчум сделал большой глоток чаю и поставил чашку на столик. — Ты же понимаешь, что именно я хочу тебе сказать?

Молодой человек медленно кивнул головой.

— Дженкинс ликовала: никто не оспаривал ее политику, а на горизонте не было ни одного претендента на ее кресло. Девчонка считала себя политическим гением, но…

— Она утопила их, но не перекрыла им кислород.

— Ты абсолютно точен в формулировках, — мягко улыбнулся министр. — Организация ушла на дно, это раз. Теперь никто не афишировал свои взгляды, это два. Многие, до этого не обращавшие внимания на политическую арену, заинтересовались фигурой Лорда Волдеморта, это три. А что это значит, мой друг?

— Дженкинс переиграла саму себя. Организация стала сильнее, к тому же теперь не была обязана действовать в рамках закона и была не ограничена в методах воздействия, Министерство же, в свою очередь, оказалось в дезинформационной вакууме.

— Именно, мой друг. А после недолгого затишья начались убийства, похищения… Началась настоящая паника, никто не понимал, что происходит. Потому что жертв не отличал ни какой-то особый статус крови, ни родственные связи, ни финансовое положение. И лишь спустя короткое время стало ясно, что все пострадавшие — это люди Дженкинс. Это была своего рода прелюдия, закуска перед главным блюдом. А главным блюдом для Пожирателей была Дженкинс. А что было дальше…

— Я уже знаю, — кивнул гость.

Министр кивнул ему в ответ и прикрыл глаза. В кабинете пологом повисла тишина.

— И что же будет дальше?

— А дальше — война. Будут гибнуть дети, люди будут становиться все более жестокими по отношению друг к другу, разрушатся семьи, станут историей многие фамилии… Будет страшно, так страшно, как не было никогда. Предательство, братоубийство… И главное здесь не выжить, а постараться остаться людьми. Не чистокровными, не либералами, не магами, а просто — людьми…


End file.
